My Memories With You
by Uchiha9910
Summary: Sasuke merupakan Ketua OSIS sekaligus pangeran sekolah yang dikagumi banyak gadis termasuk Haruno Sakura. Tapi kekaguman sakura berubah saat Sasuke menyebutnya dengan sebutan gadis pink.
1. Chapter 1

**MY MEMORIES WITH YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

- Sakura POV -

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berasal dari klan Haruno. Aku sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Pagi ini, adalah hari pertamaku usai liburan musim panas.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Tou-san, Kaa-san!"

"Ya, sakura, hati-hati di jalan" kata Kaa-san ku dari ruang dapur.

Aku pun segera bergegas pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini aku bangun terlambat. Memang, kebiasaanku dari dulu adalah suka terlambat bangun. Saking kesalnya, kadang Kaa-san ku menyiramku dengan air seember karena aku tak mau bangun.

Kriing.. Kriing.. bel sekolahku pun berbunyi menandakan waktu sekolah telah tiba. Aku yang baru berada di gerbang sekolah, segera saja aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kelasku. Saat berlari di koridor sekolah, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

Brukk..

"Ah, gomenn-nasai, lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati lagi." Kataku sambil terengah-engah dan membungkukkan badan.

"Hn." Jawab orang yang kutabrak dengan sekenanya.

"Eh... Sasuke-senpai!" pekikku karena ternyata orang yang kutabrak adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Belum sempat aku mendengarkan jawaban dari Sasuke-senpai, aku pun segera berlari lagi, sebab aku telah melihat Kakashi-sensei tengah berjalan di koridor menuju arah kelasku.

"Hn. Dasar cewek aneh." Kata Sasuke yang melihat Sakura segera berlari saat melihat Kakashi-sensei yang akan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Fiuhhh.. untunglah aku sampai di kelas tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, bisa saja Kakashi-sensei akan menyuruhku mengerjakan 50 soal matematika."

"Eh, Sakura, kau kok baru datang sih, pelajaran kan hampir dimulai." Kata Ino, teman sekelasku yang sangat cerewet. Walaupun begitu, ia merupakan anak yang enak diajak curhat.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, aku terlambat bangun lagi. Jadinya, aku terlambat lagi deh."

"Huh.. itu makanya jangan suka baca komik sampai tengah malam dong, kan jadinya kamu bangun terlambat."

"Iya deh.. lain kali, aku bakalan ikuti nasehat kamu."

* * *

Kriekkk...

Rupanya itu suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei pun segera memberikan pelajaran Matematika yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi murid bodoh sepertiku. Sedangkan bagi temanku Ino dan Hinata, pelajaran Matematika merupakan pelajaran favorit mereka.

Saat aku sedang bosan, aku pun menatap ke arah luar jendela, aku pun melihat Sasuke-senpai dan teman-temannya sedang asik bermain bola.

"Tendang bola itu ke arahku Dobe!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil "dobe" oleh Sasuke-senpai itupun segera menendang bola yang tengah ada padanya. Saat Sasuke-senpai telah mendapatkan bola itu, ia pun segera menendangnya ke gawang, dan akhirnya golll...

Sasuke-senpai pun terlihat agak tersenyum saat itu.

Degg..

Tiba-tiba saja, jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman Sasuke-senpai. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ino mengejutkanku.

"Heh, jangan melamun saja. Perhatikan juga dong pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei"

"Iya cerewet, aku sedang bosan, jadi jangan kau ganggu. Lagian, aku sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran ini."

"Semua orang itu pintar, Sakura. Yang membedakan hanya orang yang mau berusaha dan yang tidak."

"Baiklah, nona Ino, aku akan memperhatikan pelajaran ini."

Aku tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan karena bisa saja, Ino akan berceramah panjang lebar.

Kriinggg.. Kriingg..

Akhirnya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei berakhir juga oleh bel tanda istirahat. Saat aku melihat lokerku, aku agak terkejut saat aku melihat secarik surat berada di dalamnya.

_Sakura, senyumanmu yang menawan itu menghiasi hariku_

_Suaramu yang mempesona itu selalu mengalun indah di telingaku_

_Dan matamu yang indah itu selalu kuperhatikan tiap saat_

_Sakura, mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang kau sukai_

_Namun, aku berharap kau akan memberi kesempatan bagiku_

_Bagiku yang telah lama menyukaimu.._

_Dari, orang yang menyukaimu.._

Aku segera saja tercengang. Dalam surat itu tak terdapat nama si pengirim namun ia meninggalkan nomor teleponnya. Tanpa pengirim menyebutkan namanya itu, aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Yap, pengirimnya adalah kawan akrab Sasuke-senpai, yaitu Naruto-senpai. Ia telah menyukaiku sejak MOS berlangsung. Saat itu, dia adalah senior yang memberiku ospek. Tanpa sadar, saat ospek, kami malah jadi bersahabat dan mulai bercerita tentang masing-masing. Bahkan, karena jarak rumah kami yang tak terlalu jauh, aku dan dia pun sering jalan-jalan berdua. Namun, aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai kakak.

"Hftt.. Bagaimana ini, aku menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai kakakku sendiri. Apakah aku harus menolaknya saja. Lagian, aku sekarang hanya menyukai seseorang... Sasuke-senpai." Gumamku

Ino yang melihatku sedang melamun, lalu langsung mengejutkanku.

"Hei, jidat, kenapa kau bermenung? Bisa kesambet lho!" katanya.

"Eh, pig, kau mengejutkanku! Aku bukan sedang bermenung, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lagian aku bisa jantungan nih, kalau kau setiap hari kerjanya hanya mengejutkanku saja" kataku dengan kesal pada Ino.

"Maaf jidat, aku hanya sedang bingung saja, tumben-tumbennya kamu melamun seperti orang kesambet. Lagian hal apa yang dapat membuatmu sampai melamun seperti itu." Tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku sedang bingung. Naruto-Senpai baru saja mengirimkan surat ini padaku. Aku sangat bingung untuk menjawabnya. Lagian, aku tidak menyukai Naruto-Senpai. Aku menyukai Sasuke-Senpai." Kataku pada Ino.

Aku pun memberikan surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto-Senpai padaku kepada Ino dan membirakan Ino membacanya sampai habis. Setelah Ino selesai membaca, Ino pun berkata, "Hah?! Surat ini?! Isinya puitis banget, aku gak nyangka Naruto-Senpai yang berisiknya minta ampun itu bisa mebuat surat yang kata-katanya puitis begini. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, jika kau tak ada perasaan padanya, langsung saja katakan padanya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, dia juga sudah memberikan nomor teleponnya di surat ini, nanti aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

"Eh, jidat, aku mau tau nih, kenapa kamu malah menyukai Sasuke-Senpai yang jelas-jelas sangat dingin dan irit bicara itu? Menurutku sih, kamu lebih baik sama Naruto-Senpai, kudengar dia orang yang sangat perhatian, dia juga sangat ceria."

"Dengar ya Ino, aku sih sebenernya juga menyukai perhatian yang selama ini diberikan oleh Naruto-Senpai, namun harus kuakui, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Hftt.. ya sudahlah jidat, aku tak mau berurusan dengan perasaanmu itu, aku mau ke kantin dulu. Jaa ne."

Saat ino telah ke kantin, aku pun pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, karena biasanya saat aku memikirkan sesuatu, aku akan memikirkannya sambil melihat bunga-bunga indah yang tumbuh disana.

Saat aku sampai disana, kulihat seseorang sedang tertidur di salah satu bangku taman dan mukanya tertutup oleh sebuah buku. karena penasaran, iseng saja aku mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan aku pun terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur itu..

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

" Eh, kok sepertinya gadis pink itu muncul di dalam mimpiku? Padahal tadi kan sebelum tidur, aku hanya bergumam karena rambutnya yang super mencolok itu... " gumamku dalam hati.

Rupanya aku telah terbangun karena seseorang baru saja mengangkat buku yang aku jadikan sebagai penutup mata. Dan lagi lagi pengganggu itu adalah gadis rambut pink super mencolok itu.

"Gomen.. aku tak tau kalau kau sedang tertidur, maafkan aku Sasuke-Senpai!" kata gadis pink itu lalu ia membungkukkan badan berkali-kali di depanku.

"Hn. Dasar pengganggu." Kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-senpai, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu, aku hanya tak sengaja mengangkat bukumu." Kata gadis itu sambil menunduk karena ketakutan.

"Hn. Jangan seperti itu. Aku terlihat sangat kejam, jika kau meminta maaf seperti itu gadis pink." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis pink yang semula kelihatannya ketakutan, langsung berubah marah dan mencercaku.

"Eh, senpai, jangan menghinaku seperti itu, rambut pink ini ciptaan TUHAN bukan panggilan ejekan. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" katanya dengan muka marah.

Aku pun tersenyum sinis saat mendengarnya marah-marah seperti itu. Karena aku sedang bosan, segera muncul ide untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Eh, rambutmu yang pink mencolok itu seperti gulali yang dimakan anak-anak itu kan? Wah, pasti kamu mengambil dagangan gulali seseorang dan menempelkannya di rambutmu." Kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Dari tatapannya saja, sudah tertebak kalau dia sangat marah padaku. Tapi itulah bagian kesenangannya, karena semakin dia marah, ia akan semakin manis..

"Heh?! Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa aku baru saja memikirkan kalau dia manis? Sasuke, otakmu mungkin sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya korslet begini." Gumamku dalam hati.

"Jangan karena kau Ketua OSIS dan pangeran sekolah, kau bisa semena-mena ya. Kalau kau tadi tidak menyebutku gadis pink, mungkin rasa hormatku padamu masih ada. Tapi setelah kau menghinaku, tak ada lagi rasa hormat untukmu! Dasar pantat ayam!" kata si gadis pink itu padaku.

"Hah?! Apa katamu?! Kau menyebut senpai mu dengan sebutan pantat ayam?!" kataku karena bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menghinaku.

Gadis pink itu pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek sembari menjauh dari taman.

Aku pun melihatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan kesal, namun tiba-tiba saja, aku sedikit tersenyum ketika teringat dengan ejekannya itu.

"Gadis pink, kau telah menarik perhatianku. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku karena kau telah berani mengejekku." Gumamku dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Akhirnya aku ngeluarin fict juga :D

Maaf untuk typo, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung dan sebagainya, saya masih newbie

Thanks buat yang baca dan semoga kalian kasih review...


	2. Chapter 2

My 2nd chapter is update!

Sorry, buat chapter pertama yang sepertinya terlalu singkat, gaje dan aneh

Semoga di chapter ini, saya menjadi lebih baik :D

-Sakura POV-

"Aduhh! Bagaimana ini, aku sudah terlambat!" kataku sambil berlari dengan kencang.

Bodohnya aku yang semalam terlalu malam tidur karena membaca novel yang baru saja aku pinjam dari Ino. Aku pun kini hanya berlari dan berharap tidak terlambat (lagi). Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak di jalan dan memarahiku, tak kupedulikan. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah sampai di sekolah tanpa harus terlambat.

Setelah aku sampai di sekolah, rupanya pelajaran telah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Pintu pagar sekolahku pun telah ditutup. Aku pun memohon-mohon pada satpam untuk membukakan pagar.

"Saya mohon pak, sekali ini saja bukain pagar nya ya.. saya janji gak bakalan terlambat lagi.." kataku dengan memohon.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan, kamu sudah sering terlambat, kamu tau kan kebijakan sekolah ini sekarang bertambah ketat setelah keluarga Uchiha, penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini memutuskan untuk menutup pagar sekolah setelah bel sekolah berbunyi." Kata satpam sekolahku.

"Grrr.. Uchiha lagi Uchiha lagi.. apa tidak bisa sehari saja dia tidak mengusik hidupku. Apa dia tak puas hanya dengan mengejekku gadis pink! Dasar pantat ayam sialan!" geramku dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, aku yang terbawa emosi menggoyangkan pagar sekolah, hingga lumayan membuat satpam sekolahku itupun bingung.

"Kenapa kamu Sakura-chan? Kamu marah sama saya?" tanya satpam sekolahku.

"A..Anu.. pak, saya tidak marah pada bapak, saya hanya teringat dengan seseorang." Kataku gelagapan.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, mendengar ada ribut-ribut yang berasal dari depan sekolah. Tak disangka, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok sepertinya sedang memohon pada satpam sekolah.

"Hhh... gadis pink itu lagi.. ini saatnya aku membalaskan dendamku padanya. Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah berani menghinaku" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memohon untuk dibukakan pagar sekolah oleh satpam sekolah.

"Ada apa ini pak satpam?" tanya Sasuke pada satpam.

"Begini, Sakura dia terlambat, dan menurut peraturan kan setiap murid yang terlambat, tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Kata satpam sekolah.

"Perbolehkan saja dia masuk, dia pacar saya." Kata sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke berkata bahwa dia adalah pacarnya, langsung saja terkejut, namun karena tujuan Sakura memang ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah, maka Sakura hanya terdiam saja.

"Baiklah, karena ini permintaan dari Sasuke, kamu saya persilahkan masuk Sakura, tapi lain kali jangan sampai terlambat lagi ya!" Kata satpam sekolah pada Sakura.

"Baik, pak." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu, pintu pagar sekolah pun akhirnya dibuka dan akhirnya Sakura pun masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura seperti layaknya orang yang sedang berpacaran.

"Hei, pantat ayam, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu itu?!" kata Sakura dengan sewot.

"Hei, gadis pink. Turuti saja apa yang aku lakukan. Kalau kita tidak bergandengan seperti ini, satpam itu bakal curiga pada kita. Pokoknya diam saja." Kata Sasuke dengan muka tak bersalah dan wajah tenangnyaseraya masih menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Hftt.. baiklah." Kata Sakura dengan pasrah.

Setelah dikira lumayan jauh dan tidak dalam jarak pandangan pak satpam sekolah, Sakura pun dengan kasar melepas gandengannya dengan Sasuke.

"Huh, jangan kira kau akan mencari kesempatan padaku pantat ayam!" kata Sakura dengan marah.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencari kesempatan padamu, yang ada, kau yang mencari kesempatan padaku gadis pink cerewet dan bersyukurlah tadi aku mau mambantumu, kalau tidak kau akan berdiri sepanjang hari di depan pagar sekolah" kata Sasuke dengan panjang lebar. *tumben-tumbennya Sasuke bicara panjang lebar-_- *author digebukin reader

"Ya, baiklah, arigatou, Sasuke-Senpai!" kata Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Kalau senyum itu yang ikhlas dong." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Huhhh.. baiklah Sasuke-Senpai!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang kini kelihatannya lebih ikhlas dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, saat melihat senyuman Sakura, jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang untuk sesaat.

"Heh, kenapa jantungku sekarang malah berdegup dengan kencang, ah, belakangan ini terjadi hal-hal aneh pada diriku ini, mungkin sekali-kali aku memang harus diperiksa oleh dokter." gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia pun tersenyum untuk sesaat.

"Eh, kenapa si pantat ayam ini malah tiba-tiba senyam-senyum juga?! Wahh.. kalau dia senyum, keliatan banget betapa kerennya dia, coba aja perilaku sama kayak kegantengannya ini... Sasuke-senpai kau membingungkan!" jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun sejenak terdiam dalam keheningan di lorong sekolah. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya pun tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, kenapa kita malah bengong disini, apa kau tak mau masuk ke dalam kelasmu?" kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu hingga jam istirahat di kantin, daripada harus mendengar cerita tentang Guy-sensei yang super panjang dan bikin ngantuk. Arigatou untuk bantuannya ya, Jaa ne." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sakura pun akhirnya pergi ke kantin, namun sebelum sempat meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke pun mencegatnya.

"Aku juga mau ke kantin saja lah, lagian pasti Kakashi-sensei sekarang belum datang." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah.

-Sakura POV-

"Daritadi tumben si pantat ayam ini lumayan baik? Apa dia semalam kesambet? Atau mungkin saja ia semalam baru menyadari sifatnya yang sombong itu? Ah, yang penting dia sekarang tak terlalu menyebalkan lagi." Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, gadis pink, sebagai balasan atas bantuanku tadi, aku punya satu permintaan." Kata si pantat ayam itu padaku.

"Heh? Permintaan apa? Kukira tadi kau ikhlas membantuku." Kataku padanya.

"Jangan kau kira, aku orang baik hati yang mau saja membantu orang sepertimu dan tak mengharapkan balasan. Nah, sebagai balasannya, kau harus jadi pembantuku selama SEBULAN!" kata Sasuke padaku.

Perkataannya barusan tentu saja membuat ku terkaget, lebih-lebih lagi, aku yang saat itu sedang minum jus langsung tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Hah?! Kau ada dendam apa padaku sampai-sampai balasannya harus dengan menjadi pembantumu! Aku tak mau disuruh seperti itu!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh, gadis pink, masih untung kau diperbolehkan masuk tadi, apa kau tidak tau kalau saja, kau tadi ketauan terlambat, sekolah akan mengirimkan surat kepada orang tuamu. Dan lagian, sepertinya orang tuamu sudah dapat banyak surat dari sekolah ini karena kau yang sering terlambat." Kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Kyaaa! Surat dari sekolah?! Minggu ini saja aku sudah dapat 2 surat, bisa-bisa orang tuaku menyita semua alat elektronikku. Baiklah, pantat ayam, kali ini kuturuti kemauanmu, tapi ingat saja, aku tak akan pernah terima perlakuanmu ini!" kataku dengan sewot pada si pantat ayam jelek itu.

"Dan, satu lagi, sebagai pembantuku, kau harus melayani semua permintaanku, tanpa protes." Katanya padaku.

"Hftt.. baiklah, aku bakal turuti semua permintaanmu." Kataku dengan lesu.

"Baik, sepertinya bel istirahat akan berbunyi, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya pembantuku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Bagi para fans nya mungkin senyumannya sekarang seperti malaikat, tapi bagiku, senyumannya sekarang seperti setan!.

Aku pun akhirnya berjalan ke kelasku karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

-Normal POV-

"Heh Jidat, kok kau baru datang sekarang? Kukira kau sakit." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Tadi aku terlambat Pig, karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Guy-sensei dan pasti membosankan, jadi aku malas untuk masuk ke kelas." Kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Enak sekali kau Jidat, aku tadi sampai tertidur di kelas hanya karena mendengar cerita Guy-sensei yang sudah seperti cerita pengantar tidur itu. Dan, dia malahan tidak mengabsen murid di kelas, kalau tau begitu, aku permisi saja ke kantin, dan gak balik-balik sampai bel istirahat." Kata Ino dengan cerewet.

"Eh ya, tadi kalau tidak salah aku menemukan sebuah surat di bawah laci mejamu, mungkin saja itu dari.."

"Heh Pig, kau jangan bilang-bilang siapa pengirim surat ini, aku tidak mau hal ini sampai diketahui oleh banyak orang." Kata Sakura sambil menutup mulut Ino.

"Baiklah Jidat, aku akan jaga rahasiamu itu." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

Bel tanda habisnya jam istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi...

Kriing.. Kriing.. bel sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi kembali menandakan waktunya pulang.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah pun segera diteriaki oleh fans fanatiknya yang histeris melihat Sasuke berjalan di lorong sekolah.

-Sasuke POV-

"Hftt.. lagi-lagi mereka. Menggangguku saja." Gumamku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut khasnya yang super mencolok.

"Nah, ini saatnya untuk memberimu tugas pembantuku." Kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, pembantu pink, kemari!" kataku memanggil si gadis pink itu.

"heh?! Kenapa kau memanggilku pantat ayam? Aku mau pulang!" katanya padaku.

Para fansku pun sudah mulai mengerubungiku dan Sakura, mereka pun langsung bertanya

"Heh, Sasuke siapa dia?" tanya salah satu fans ku yang berambut coklat.

"Sasuke, dia pasti anak salah satu tukang kebun disini kan?" tanya salah satu fans ku yang kelihatannya suka berdandan.

Saat aku melirik ke gadis pink itu, kulihat wajahnya sudah berubah cemberut dan seperti ingin meledak.

"Hn. Untuk kalian semua tau, gadis satu ini, adalah pacarku, jadi kalian jangan sekali-sekali mecoba mengganggu hidupku lagi atau pun mengganggu gadisku." Kataku dengan mantap.

Entah dorongan darimana sehingga aku mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tapi ya biarlah, biar fans-fansku itu tak lagi suka mengejar-ngejarku.

Mendengar hal itu, fans-fans ku mengeluarkan rekasi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang menangis di tempat, ada juga yang saling berpelukan antar sesama fans (?), dan bahkan ada yang langsung marah dan berlari entah kemana.

Sementara itu, si gadis pink itu nampaknya sangat terkejut dan aku pun segera menariknya menuju ke mobilku.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY MEMORIES WITH YOU**

**CHAPTER : 3**

**DISCAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : SasuSaku**

* * *

Ohayou Minna-san, saya kembali dengan lanjutan dari cerita ini :D

Saya berterimakasih buat para reader yang udah baca fict saya ini *bungkuk bungkuk badan

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fict saya ini :D

Maaf kalau ada typo, gaje, aneh, abal dan sebagainya.. moga di chap ini lebih baik..

Silahkan menikmati fict saya :D *author kebanyakan bicara *dibungkam reader-_-

* * *

-Sakura POV-

"Eh, apa yang baru saja dikatakan si pantat ayam ini?! Dia bilang aku pacarnya?! Apa tadi dia lupa bawa otaknya! Dasar pantat ayam jelek, berani-beraninya dia mengakui kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya! INI PENGHINAAAAANNNN!" jeritku dalam hati.

Sementara itu si Sasuke lalu melirikku yang sedang ingin meledak-ledak lalu menarikku keluar dari kerumunan fansnya yang sudah seperti orang-orang yang baru saja terkena musibah. Aku antara sadar atau tidak, mau saja untuk ikut dengannya.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Setibanya di tempat parkir...

"Heh, gadis pink, kau kok diam saja, kau sakit? Tertelan sesuatu? Atau.. kau mau ya jadi pacarku? Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ih, siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarmu! Dan lagian, kenapa kau malah sembarangan bilang kepada fans mu yang ganas-ganas itu kalau aku ini pacarmu! Kau ini cari masalah saja pantat ayam!" kata Sakura dengan meledak-ledak pada Sasuke.

"Eh, pink cerewet, sebagai pembantuku, kan sudah kubilang kalau kau harus mematuhi semua yang aku perintahkan, dan termasuk dalam hal ini, kau juga harus menurutiku. Lagian aku cuma ingin hidupku tak terlalu diganggu oleh gadis-gadis fanatik itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi tak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara lain? Haruskah aku pura-pura jadi pacarmu?" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Huh, dasar pantat ayam jelek! Aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu ini!" kata Sakura dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

"Siapa juga yang minta maaf padamu? Aku malahan tak menyesal telah berkata begitu di depan fansku!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam *saking tajamnya mungkin bisa ngupas buah ya *author dibungkam reader (lagi)

"Apa katamu saja lah! Aku pulang saja sekarang!" kata Sakura dengan sewot dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh, pink, karena kau sekarang adalah pacarku pura-pura, kau harus kuantar pulang. Kau mau berakhir babak belur oleh fans-fans ku yang ganas-ganas itu di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Hah?! Fans-fans mu itu apa tak punya rasa perikemanusiaan lagi?!"

"Jadi, kau mau jalan kaki dan sampai di rumah dengan babak belur atau pulang bersamaku naik kendaraan mewah dan samapi dirumah dengan aman?" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

"Ya sudah lah, daripada aku dihajar oleh fans-fans mu itu, aku terpaksa mau ikut." Kata Sakura dengan muka cemberut.

Tanpa sakura sadari, ketika Sakura cemberut, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering-sering senyum sendiri, apakah aku sudah gila? Ah, ini semua gara-gara si gadis pink cerewet ini." Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pulang menggunaka mobil Sasuke. Benar saja tebakan Sasuke, para fans Sasuke yang tadi mengerubungi Sasuke tengah sibuk berdiri di gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan ganas dan gaya sangar. Namun, saat melihat Sakura ada di dalam mobil Sasuke, mereka pun langsung berubah sperti orang baik dan menyapa Sasuke dengan bahasa yang sopan.

"Untung saja, dia mau mengantarku pulang, kalau tidak aku bisa gak selamat sampai di rumah. Melihat tatapan gadis-gadis garang itu saja sudah membuatku merinding." Gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Hei gadis pink, dimana rumahmu?" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin.

"Eh, rumahku, ada di perumahan Konoha nomor 15." Kata Sakura yang kaget karena ditanya Sasuke.

"Berarti rumahmu dekat dengan Dobe?"

"Maksudmu, Naruto-Senpai?"

"Kau kira berapa orang yang kupanggil Dobe di sekolah?!"

"Kau tak perlu sewot begitu pantat ayam! Ya, rumah Naruto-Senpai memang dekat dengan rumahku, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku hanya bertanya kok."

Akhirnya keheningan pun kembali mengisi keadaaan di dalam mobil itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Arigatou atas tumpanganmu ya!" kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melajukan kendaraanya lagi dan mulai menjauhi rumah Sakura.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Sakura melihat mobil yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah Sakura yang tidak begitu asing baginya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat mobil Teme baru saja meninggalkan rumah Sakura? Ada apa dia mengunjungi Sakura? Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Ah, besok setibanya di sekolah akan kutanyakan pada Teme." Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara itu di kamarnya Sakura, asyik menggerutu dan mengacak-acak rambut pink mencoloknya itu.

"Huh, dasar Uchiha pantat ayam sialan! Kenapa aku malah harus dibantu sama dia sih! Coba aja kalau dia nolong aku tanpa pamrih, pasti gak akan kayak gini jadinya! Awas, kamu pantat ayam, kamu gak bakalan aku maafin!" teriak Sakura dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Haruno Mebuki yang mendengar anaknya berteriak-teriak di kamarnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia pun segera menghampiri kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu daritadi teriak-teriak seperti orang gila? Kedengaran tau sampai ke lantai bawah, jangan teriak-teriak saja, kerjakan tugasmu!" kata ibu Sakura dengan suara lantang.

"Baik, kaa-san!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Huh, hari ini semakin bertambah buruk saja." sungut sakura.

Sementara itu, setelah pulang dari rumah Sakura, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mendengarkan musik. Tugas yang bertumpuk dari sekolah, telah diselesaikannya jauh-jauh hari. Sebab, selain dikenal tampan, jago olahraga dan ketua OSIS, ia juga dikenal sangat jenius. Maklum, bakat jenius telah mengalir di dalam darah Uchiha nya.

"Fuih.. akhirnya fans-fans ku yang genit-genit itu sedikit bisa menjauh. Setidaknya besok mereka tak terlalu mengusikku dengan teriakan mereka yang super memekakkan telinga."

"Lagian si pink itu manis juga, lumayan lah kalau dijadikan pacar..."

"Heh, kau lagi-lagi melakukannya Sasuke! Sadar, dia hanya pacar pura-pura mu! Tak lebih!" kata inner Sasuke yang sekarang sepertinya bertarung satu sama lain.

Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya dapat terdiam dalam gejolak pikirannya sambil masih mendengarkan musik.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Kringg..Kriing.. bel sekolah berbunyi tanda masuknya jam pelajaran. Sejak kejadian Sakura yang terlambat dan diselamatkan oleh Sasuke dan berakhir dengan Sakura menjadi pembantunya, Sakura tak pernah lagi datang terlambat. Ia bahkan sekarang selalu datang paling awal di antara teman-temannya di kelas.

Saat ini pelajaran Matematika sedang berlangsung, Asuma-sensei yang terkenal sangat galak dalam hal mengajar tengah memberikan pelajaran.

"Hei Jidat, belakangan ini kau tampaknya pagi-pagi sekali datang ke sekolah, ada apa?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Belakangan ini aku suka bangun sangat pagi, makanya sekarang aku sering datang sangat pagi. Emangnya kau mau kalau aku selalu terlambat?" kata Sakura dengan muka cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku bersyukur sekarang kau sudah tidak terlambat lagi, apa ini karena ada Naruto-senpai yang menyukaimu ya, makanya kau mau berubah?"

"Enak saja, aku tak perlu faktor seperti itu untuk mengubah kebiasaanku, lagian waktu ia menebakku, aku masih sering terlambat kok." sewot Sakura.

"Iya sih, tapi apa ya yang membuatmu jadi anak rajin begini, pasti ada penyebabnya!"

"Ya sudah lah Pig, ngapain juga kita berdebat hanya karena hal begini, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak terlambat lagi."

"Hftt.. baiklah, aku turut berbahagia atas perubahan ini Jidat!" teriak Ino dengan nada riang.

Tanpa sadar, teriakan Ino itu terlalu kencang sehingga membuat seisi kelas yang sedang belajar itupun menatap Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Dan pada saaat itu pula, Asuma-sensei langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan super horor miliknya.

Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan menelan ludah karena melihat tatapan guru super galak itu.

"HARUNO, YAMANAKA, BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS!" kata Asuma-sensei dengan nada tinggi dan suara yang keras.

"Ba..ba.. ik pak." Kata Ino dan Sakura serempak.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berdiri di luar kelas dengan lesu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Pig! Kalau kau tadi tidak berteriak seperti tarzan, kita gak akan mungkin berakhir seperti ini!" kata Sakura dengan sewot.

"Maaf deh Jidat, aku kan tadi tidak sengaja." Kata Ino sambil menunduk.

"Ya, tapi kan materi yang sekarang diajarkan Asuma-sensei kan bakal keluar semua di ulangan besok, aku tak mau ulanganku berakhir tragis Pig."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menghampiri dua gadis itu karena kegaduhan yang mereka timbulkan didengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Maklum, sebagai Ketua OSIS, Sasuke sangat sering patroli di lorong sekolah ataupun bisa dibilang ia malas untuk berada di dalam kelas.

"Hei, ada apa kalian ribut-ribut disini? Lagian ini kan masih jam pelajaran."

"Eh, Sasuke-senpai, maaf kami telah membuat keributan disini. Kami tadi baru saja dihukum oleh Asuma-sensei." Kata Ino dengan sopan dan membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

"Kalian berdua emangnya berbuat apa sehingga Asuma-sensei membuat kalian keluar dari kelas?"

"Ini semua gara-gara si Ino nih, dia berteriak saat Asuma0sensei tengah menerangkan, jadiberakhir seperti inilah kami berdua." Kata Sakura dengan sewot.

"Sst.. Sakura, kau tak tau siapa yang sekarang ada di depan kita ini?" bisik Ino.

"Aku tau kok siapa dia, dia kan Sasuke si pantat ayam." Jawab Sakura tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Hei, Sakura, omonganmu harus dijaga, dia kan Ketua OSIS sekaligus kakak kelas kita, harusnya kau bersikap sopan padanya." Kata Ino dengan sewot.

"Hei pink, apa kau tak tau tata krama, harusnya kau memlih waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk memanggilku pantat ayam." Kata Sasuke yang barusan mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Maafkan Sakura ya senpai, lain kali ia akan kuajari sopan santun." Kata Ino dengan bahasa yang sopan pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu mengajarinya, aku juga bisa mengajarinya."Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu senpai?" kata Ino dengan bingung.

"Kau tak tau ya Sakura itu ke-ka-sih-ku." Kata Sasuke dengan santai dan memberi penekanan pada kata kekasihku.

"Hah?!" teriak Ino karena terkejut.

"Hei Pig, jangan teriak-teriak terus dong, hukuman kita bisa semakin parah kalau kau daritadi berteriak terus."

"Dan kau pantat ayam, aku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku ini bukanlah..." belum selesai Sakura bicara mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Sasuke secara paksa.

"Hei Sakura, jangan pernah sekalipun kau membocorkan rahasia kita kepada siapapun! Sekalipun pada sahabatmu ini, dia kan ratu gosip." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Sasuke itu pun, hanya menggangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Wuah, Sakura, aku tak menyangka kau telah menjadi pacar Sasuke-senpai, selamat ya sahabatku!" kata Ino dengan senang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Karena Asuma-sensei telah keluar dari kelas, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kelas, sementara Ino yang terkenal sebgaai ratu gosip sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Huh, kapan sih aku gak jadi pembantu si pantat ayam lagi?! Masa' aku harus lama-lama berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Ditambah lagi fans-fans nya itu kan tukang bully, semoga saja mereka tidak membully ku." Ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei, pantat ayam, jangan sembarangan menarik tanganku! Sakit tau! Lagian jangan sembarangan masuk ke kelas orang lain!" sewot Sakura.

"Aku kan Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, lagian sekolah ini dibiayai oleh keluargaku, jadi aku boleh kan masuk ke kelas manapun. Sekarang, kau harus ikut aku ke kantin." Kata Sasuke dengan memerintah.

"Memangnya kau tak bisa sendirian ke kantin? Aku hanya mau disini!"

"Memangnya kau mau disini sendirian dan tiba-tiba dibantai oleh fans-fansku itu?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura pun langsung ketakutan membayangkan hal yang mungkin terjadi jika ia dihabisi oleh oleh fans-fans Sasuke yang ganas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu ke kantin." Kata Sakura dengan muka cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit saat mendengar Sakura menyetujui untuk ikut dengannya ke kantin.

* * *

Sementara itu saat berjalan di lorong sekolah, semua murid menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada yang menatap dengan tatapan "mereka pasangan yang cocok ya.". Dan ada pula yang menatap dengan tatapan "sejak kapan mereka berdua bersama?".

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengetahui kalau banyak orang yang menatap mereka langsung saja menggandeng tangan Sakura layaknya mereka sepasang kekasih.

Sakura yang meyadari sikap Sasuke tersebut langsung memberi Sasuke death glare nya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan "Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

Sakura pun akhirnya hanya mengalah saja dan tak lagi memperdulikan tatapan murid-murid di sekolah yang semakin intens menatap mereka.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kantin, tak berbeda dengan saat berada di lorong sekolah, mereka pun ditatapi oleh murid-murid yang berada di kantin.

Tiba-tiba saja saat Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin, Naruto pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei Teme, bisa bicara sebentar? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu."kata Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hai, Naruto-senpai."kata Sakura dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hai juga Sakura-chan, aku pinjam Sasuke nya sebentar ya."

"Hn. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Dobe? Bicarakan disini saja." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Sebaiknya jangan disini, lebih baik di tempat lain."

"Hn. Baiklah. Sakura kau tunggu disini saja."

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto di belakang dan sampai lah mereka di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hei, Teme, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau malah memacari Sakura?" kata Naruto dengan marah.

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Itu urusanku Teme! Kau tau kan selama ini aku menyukai Sakura! Kenapa kau malah menjadi pacarnya?!"

"SEKALI LAGI KUKATAKAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU DOBE!" kata Sasuke dengan marah.

"BUGGHHH" Naruto yang penuh amarah pun meninju bibir Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan ujung bibir Sasuke berdarah.

"KAU! Kau boleh menghinaku ataupun meninjuku sesuka hatimu, tapi jangan pernah kau sakiti Sakura. Kalau kau berani berbuat seperti itu, akan kuhabisi kau Teme!"

"Hanya karena seorang gadis tak menarik kau menjadi seperti ini Dobe? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau telah diracuni oleh dia?"

"Argghh.. KAU!"

"BUGGHHH" Kali ini Naruto meninju perut Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hanya seginikah kemampuanmu Dobe? Tak kusangka kau dibutakan oleh gadis pink cerewet itu."

Kali ini Sasuke pun meninju perut Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai gadis pink cerewet bodoh itu, kita bertaruh saja, siapa yang benar-benar berhasil menaklukkannya selama sebulan ini, maka ia akan berhak menjadi pacarnya."

"Bukannya kau telah menjadi pacarnya Teme?"

"Aku pertama hanya menjadikannya sebagai permainan ringan, tapi karena reaksimu seperti ini, aku sekarang menjadikannya sebagai tantangan serius Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu itu. Tapi jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh Sakura."

"Hn. Baiklah."

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman belakang sekolah.

"Lihatlah Dobe, taruhan ini pasti akan kumenangkan." Gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Sementara itu..

Sakura yang tengah duduk di kantin menunggu Sasuke, tiba-tiba didatangi beberapa murid perempuan.

"Hai, kau., ikut kami sekarang juga!" kata seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya siapa kalian?" kata Sakura.

"Gak usah banyak tanya, pokoknya ikut kami." Kata seorang gadis lainnya.

Sakura yang tidak mau ikut dengan mereka akhirnya diseret oleh sekumpulan gadis itu entah kemana...

-Sasuke POV-

"Sewaktu aku kembali ke kantin ke tempat gadis pink itu tadi duduk, dia tak kelihatan lagi, apa dia balik ke kelasnya lagi ya?"

Aku pun pergi ke kelasnya untuk melihat apakah gadis itu sudah balik ke kelasnya, tapi tak juga kutemukan dia.

Entah mengapa, aku malah jadi agak panik, karena tak menemukan gadis pink itu semua tempat.

"Huh, Sakura dimana kau?"

* * *

Fuihhh.. akhirnya chapter ini saya publish juga..

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang ngereview, saya seneng banget dapat masukan dari kalian semua ^^

Semoga di chapter depan saya bisa buat lebih baik lagi..

Dan terakhir, saya mohon review nya dari reader sekalian :D


End file.
